Devic
NOTICE: This is NOT canon to Robots and Cute Things series of games, but rather an older version used for roleplaying purposes long before the Robots and Cute Things concept was made. Do not take anything in this page as canon to Robots and Cute Things. Devic is a rude, unfriendly , demonic creature that stays at the clearing. He's not out to make friends, but while he will mock you he does try to provide help to those who will listen, and if anyone's in danger he will get involved to protect them. Appearance Devic has green skin, and is around 4'3. He has two large "spines" on the back of his head, and pointy ears with white insides. His muzzle is white, and he has two huge eyes with red pupils. His nose is black. He is very thin and bony, and his ribs are clearly showing. His belly is white, and he has two large wings on his back, green with red wing membrane. His arms and legs are thin, but his hands and feet have sharp and durable claws. He normally wears blue gloves with a white stripe along the middle finger, and blue shoes with white soles, both of which have white "cuffs". He has a long, very thin tail with a large, red blade on its end. There are large, red scars all over Devic's back, limbs and wings, and the spikes on his head. The scars on his back resemble a T, and there is a scar across his left side. His teeth are all fangs. Personality Devic is arrogant and mean-spirited. He taunts and provokes others on purpose, appearing hateful and unfriendly to those around him. He is stubborn and refuses to show weakness, often trying to handle things on his own. He swears often and easily gets hostile. He isn't afraid of getting attacked, and will not hesitate to start fights. He's highly protective of those he considers loved ones. However, he doesn't go out of his way to anger those that don't get upset at him, and he gives more leeway to those that are helpless or disabled. He's a bit unstable, and if provoked easily turns to violence. If he's frustrated he grows more violent, and can attack anyone that happens to be nearby when his anger overflows, so it's good to be cautious if you see that he's enraged. Biography Not much is known of Devic's past; he claims that his family is dead. He came to Koniki where he hid among the mountains. There he met a wounded Kikari, and as he had some skill in repairs, he helped the terrified reploid out. Though Kikari left afterward, he eventually returned as he had - again - gotten wounded. After he did this a few times, Devic gave up and simply went with him when he left, which brought him to the clearing. It seemed safe, so Devic stayed in the clearing and became a resident. Unwilling to gain any friends in case his tormentors would target and kill them, he kept distant and even acted cruel toward the other residents. Nevertheless, Kikari and some others were not deterred and befriended him anyway. Eventually he was found and captured by Vortex, a previous tormentor, but the friends he had been forced to gain searched out and rescued him. As they kept him safe, Devic relaxed a bit and let himself have some friends, most notably a mage named Mon. Though Devic acted mean toward them, nobody seemed to really see him as very evil or hostile and he himself didn't see his behaviour as more than a harmless prank: Until, fed up with his behaviour, one of the other residents - an angel named Epnaos - abruptly betrayed and kidnapped him, bringing him to his torturers and at that helping them keep him captive and torture him. Though he was eventually rescued, his trust took a hit from the events and he gained another reason to avoid gaining friends. He remained cruel and distant, even to his real friends, and only stayed close to a few people. He started getting violent. Though Mon stayed close to him, the mage begun taking pity on Vortex and trying to aid him, which caused him and Devic to interact less as Devic was not willing to following his tormentors for this purpose. Eventually, Mon decided to merge his soul with an evil version of himself - Devic protested, but went ignored. As the mage brought Vortex to the clearing, intending to care for him, Devic took advantage of it to with the aid of another friend paralyze and torture his tormentor to near death. After finding out about this, Mon healed Vortex then struck back at Devic, burning his face and eyes with holy magic and beating him down until another resident interfered. Blinded and terrified, Devic fled and bumped into someone in the forest who healed him. Knowing that Mon nearly rendered him permanently blind, and blaming the event on the merge rather than his actions, Devic was too afraid of the mage to stay in the clearing and left. Though he traveled, moving between dimensions, Devic had a hard time finding people who would accept his demonic nature despite trying to change himself and act kinder. Though he did find one group, a member was killed and Devic blamed for it because they felt he was trying to decieve them with being "too kind". Residents tried to search him out a few times but he refused to return, until finally he stumbled upon the clearing and found that Mon had vanished. At that point, a year had passed and many of the people he had last considered at least partial friends were gone as well. The only two that remained were Kikari and Elixer, and Devic became highly protective and defensive of the two. His violent tendencies only got worse. He tried to help Elixer with an issue he had regarding a demon, but his actions instead released it and Elixer was forced to take it into himself to prevent a disaster. Due to the nature of this event, the demon got merged into his soul. Devic drew parrallels to Mon's merge and blamed himself, growing distraught and depressed around the necromancer and nearly leaving. When later told it was incurable Devic grew self-destructive, hurting himself and not eating until Elixer could convince him to stop. For a while things were decently calm, until when travelling the forest, Devic saw the ghost of someone he'd long ago loved but that Vortex had murdered. He tried to speak with her, but what she said in return was "Who are you?" ... Then she was gone. This set off a downward spiral in Devic's stability and behaviour; He begun to have nightmares and almost ripped open his throat in his sleep more than once, grew heavily depressed and more hateful than usual, particularly to himself. Thoughts he'd tried to forget regarding what he'd turned into were forced to the surface and he loathed it. He tried to search out her ghost again but it took a long time for him to manage speaking with her, during which she told him his soul was heavily damaged and he might never come to the afterlife if it got worse. A while afterward, Kikari suggested to him letting someone else, a girl named Jane, look into his mind to help with his nightmares. Though he initially refused, it wore on him and eventually he agreed on the condition that Elixer come along to keep an eye on her. While in Devic's mind there was an accident, and the two caused heavy damage to a part of it. He shoved them out, but seeing how badly damaged the demon's behaviour had become, Elixer forced his way back into his head to repair the damage. Unable to cope with the thought of Elixer being part of damaging his mind, Devic completely blamed Jane. Elixer tried to make him understand the truth, but this broke the fragile lie Devic had built up and he begun to blame and hate Elixer for everything that had happened along with all their earlier falling-outs. He hid in the forest but was highly unstable and trying to keep himself sane by convincing himself he didn't need anyone else, refusing to eat and not tending to his wounds until Kikari and Crimson came searching for him. Though he tried to lash out at Kikari he wasn't willing to hurt him, and had a complete mental breakdown. Kikari brought him back to the clearing and tended to him, but he still wouldn't eat, instead going after Vortex and getting heavily wounded. Elixer found out and came to see him while he was too weak to escape, healing him and managing to make up with him, although it may be delusion on Devic's end and slowly, their relationship turned into a bitter tale of abandonment. Devic didn't believe he'd trust anyone new, but when he met Thraxa she took his behavior as joking and played along, teasing and laughing with him. Soon enough she'd snuck her way into being friends, and he spent quite a lot of time with her. Meanwhile, Kikari had taken in a new protégée and as Devic wanted to kill the child, the two begun to often argue and eventually, Kikari stabbed him in the gut in the heat of the moment. Though he helped him afterward, Devic realized something was badly wrong with the bot but couldn't get through to him, only making things worse when he threatened the bot's protégée. When two new Drivaen appeared, a language barrier and Devic's frightening appearance making them get into constant fights, it only got worse. Devic grew more and more hateful and irritable until he inadvertently snapped at Kikari and mauled him. He was chased off by other residents before any lethal damage could be dealt, but guilt made him hesitant to approach Kikari at all, and when he finally did he ended up attacking him again out of frustration at his thick-headed refusal to abandon his protégée. In rage he mauled an enemy beyond recognition; and in rage he tore out the eye of one of the two drivaen he often fought with. He tried to help repair the damage he had caused her, and as the two ended up speaking both were made to accept the things they were causing others. Devic approached Kikari to make him leave his protégée once more only to find that the bot was afraid of him, and though he had planned to solve the situation with hurting him "for his own good", he realized that doing so would only make things worse. He promised he wouldn't hurt him, and carefully made up with the android. True to his word and the revelation he had about his own behavior, Devic's trying to improve himself and grow less violent or hateful. Abilities Devic's body contains far more blood than the average being, allowing him to fight long periods while wounded without suffering bloodloss. He's very quick and agile. He's a good hunter, and can move without making a single sound when he sneaks. His claws and fangs are incredibly sharp, and can cut through bones or even metal with ease. His tail is not quite as powerful, but is nevertheless a very deadly weapon. He can survive for a very long time without eating or drinking. His hearing is very sensitive. While he hears much better than others, it's also easier to render him deaf. He has a "pocket dimension", where he stores a few things such as a spear and a dimension-travelling remote. He can fly. Despite his powerful claws, he is physically very weak. He is partially resistant to paralyzing attacks or spells, having been exposed to so many during his lifetime. He is very stubborn and doesn't faint easily. Trivia Devic owns a chao, Popsel. He also owns a Minun named Mini, though both are generally kept out of play and very rarely referred to. He mainly eats raw meat, but only if it's fresh. He will gladly eat cooked food. Other than meat, he's fond of sweets. His birthday is the 23rd of April. Despite his antisocial, cruel behaviour most other RPers seem fond of him. The reason why is a mystery. He hates being considered cute. Despite being a hunter, he prefers to avoid killing babies or mothers carrying babies. His gloves and shoes are Drivaen-made, made to avoid being damaged during fights and to be easily cleaned. He seems to give nicknames to those around him. Though they're always condescending, he doesn't pick one that causes the owner a lot of pain. He loathes crowds and staring, and WILL lash out at you if you stare at him too long. He fears becoming blind. Pictures ProwlingDevic.png|Devic hunting, on the prowl Little baby Devic.png|Devic as a baby Category:Characters Category:CuteCat's Category:Major characters Category:CuteCat's/Major Characters